1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, and particularly to an information processing apparatus including a media player which can be controlled with a remote control of a partner device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile phones have begun to provide multimedia functions including a music control function that allows listening to audio data and a function that allows reception of digital terrestrial broadcasting, as well as a voice communication function, an address book function, an electronic mail function via a base station and a network such as the Internet, and a browser function that allows viewing of Web pages.
The Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard is known as wireless communication technology applicable to electronic devices, Using the Bluetooth standard as wireless communication technology allows transfer of audio data from a mobile phone to a partner device (an electronic device), such as a headset or an in-vehicle device, without use of audio cables.
As profiles for transmission of audio data, “Advanced Audio Distribution Profile (A2DP)” and “Generic Audio/Video Distribution Profile” are known. These are standards for performing streaming transfer of audio data in real time between devices connected via the Bluetooth standard.
Additionally, technology related to an AV remote control service has been proposed. For example, if audio data is transferred from a mobile phone to a partner device via the Bluetooth standard, the AV remote control service controls transfer, playback, and stop of the audio data by transmitting a command to the mobile phone using a remote control included in the partner device. The specification of the technology related to the AV remote control service is defined by the Audio/video Remote Control Profile (AVRCP) standard.
The AVRCP defines a packet format for AV remote control commands. The specification of the AVRCP has been upgraded from the AVRCP v1.3 to the AVRCP v1.4 (Bluetooth SIG). The AVRCP v1.4 defines a general procedure in which a mobile phone having a music player is controlled from a partner device with a remote control command. However, the AVRCP v1.4 does not define procedures appropriate for all practical situations.